Tu mejor amigo chapter 1 jeff the killer
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Esta historia va a tratar de el lector x jeff , jeff ayuda a una joven a olbidar su pasado , q aun la atormenta.
1. Tu mejor amigo chapter 1 jeff the killer

**Hola a todos e leido muchas cosas y se me metio una idea a la cabesa por q no hacer in fanfic de jeff y el lector saludos y besos y saludos atodos porfis dejen su view si les gusto.**

* * *

Tu estas caminando en una noche fria en la ciudad de los angeles , y para tu mala suerte estaba nevando ,llevabas un gorro una bufanda unos jeans una camisa de manga larga de cuello y tu camarra favorita levis (esta sera de el color q mas les guste) - hay q frio hace - te quejaste y volteaste a ver el cielo solo observaste a la luna - luego a hacia la calle llena de nieve por todas partes - bueno menos mal mi casa esta cerca - caminaste por unos 20 minutos y llegaste a una casa muy hermosa y entras te abriste la puerta con la llave dejaste tu mochila a un lado de la puerta y suviste a tu habitacion .

Te metiste a el baño despues de bañarte pe puciste tu pijama para los dias de frio y bajaste a hacer tu tarea ,despues de realizarla fuiste hacia la cocina ensendiste la luz y te preparaste un sanwich y subiste a tu habitacion revisate yu reloj de pared y dijiste- mmmmm tan tarde es - eran las 9:45 pm -mejor me voy a dormir caminando hacia tu cama y metiendote en las cobijas al poco tiempo te quedarte dormida .

Despertaste a las 2:47 am por el frio orible q sentias te levantaste y cerraste la ventana escuchaste un ruido y te volteaste encontraste a un joven de chamarra blanca con un cuchillo en la mano.

-quien eres? - preguntaste si miedo alguno no te contesto luego de unos minutos tu seguias parada a centimetros de la ventana y el seguia recargado el la puerta de tu cuarto jugando con su cuchillo - este solo solto una risa y de un momento a otro lo perdiste de vista empezaste a buscarlo con la vista lo unico q sentiste fue q una mano tapo tu boca y sentias el cuchillo en cuello querias pedir ayuda pero recordaste q tu padre estaba en un viaje de negocios el y tu madre se havia divorciado y al poco tiempo murio.

No te moviste solo sentiste q retiro el cuchillo de tu garganta y la mano de tu boca no dijiste nada volteaste a ver hacia la ventana y el ya no estaba pero tu ventana estaba abierta suspiraste -como extraño a mi mama - una lagrima escapo de tu ojo .

Te incaste y comenzaste a llorar y recuerdos de tu madre comenzaron a llegar querias arancarte las los ojos por el dolor de aver perdido a tu madre lo peor es q la viste morir.

Tu deses peracion era demasiada de saber q la avías perdido si saver como verlo evitado estabas temblando de el coraje te levantaste de el suelo y bajaste a preparar un te para dormir mañana tenias q asistir a la escuela temprano , terminaste tu te y subiste a tu cuarto a dormir .

En el sueño

Tu y tu madre jugaban con un pelota ,la pelota se te fue y tu mama fue por ella un señor hebrio iba manejando un auto golpeo a tu madre lanzando la lejos tu madre se pego en la cabeza y se le izo una enorme herida en la cabeza los vecinos corrieron a ayudarlallamaron a la ambulancia pero fue demaciado tarde ella habia muerto...

Despertaste sustada y empezaste a llorar de nuevo abrazandote la cabesa mientras las lagrimas seguian saliendo de tus ojos empezaste a maldecir tu existencia y viste q alguien te obserbaba deste la ventana de tu habitacion.

Tu por pura curiosidad te acercas a la ventana y la abres y obserbar a el mismo joven de hace un rato sentado en un arbol y extrañamente te dice -mmmmm veo q estas triste ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?- te pregunta con un tono preocupado tu no estas de animos i le dices q entre .

El camina en el arbol y entra por tu ventana...

* * *

**Holis a todos espero q****_ les a ya gustado dejen su view._**


	2. Tu mejor amigo chapter 2 jeff the killer

**Les voy a dejar la sig. parte por q el otro se hizo muy corto …o _ o saludos y abrazos a todos dejen su view porfa no sean tan malos .**

El entro por tu ventana tu cerraste la ventana , empezaste a caminar hacia tu cama y te sentaste con la cabeza hacia abajo el volteo a verte saco el cuchillo de su chamarra y lo puso encima de un mueble pequeño y allí lo dejo se acerco a ti y se sentó enfrente de ti –no seas tan dura con tigo misma cuéntame q te sucedió- mientras ponía una mano en tu hombro ,seguiste en la misma posición y después de unos segundos lentamente empezaste a levantar la cabeza y te quedaste viendo sus ojos y un recuerdo llego a tu mente .

**En el recuerdo **

Después de el accidente tu padre llego muy angustiado a hablar con los doctores , luego de una media ora de gritos y discusiones tu padre salió con la cara abajo muy triste –que sucede papi q paso –dijiste tomando su brazo y moviéndolo pero no te contesto al parecer el estaba el shock -tu madre a muerto – contesto en un tono muy bajo y con un nudo el la garganta solo bajaste la mirada y empezaste a llorar gritando-**¡NO NO PUEDE SER ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR ….MENTIROSO**!- y saliste corriendo de hay .

Legarte a un barrio q no conocías de la ciudad empezaste a recorrerlo hasta q viste un pequeño gatito entrar a un callejón y lo seguiste te encontraste con 2 señores uno con una navaja y otro con una pistola , los 2 voltearon a verte soltaron una risa maliciosa y empezaste a retroceder conforme a ellos avanzaban .

-cuanto crees q paguen por ella -dijo el de la navaja sonriendo y el otro le contesto-y si averiguamos – un niño de ojos azules y cabello marrón vio lo q sucedía a si q corrió hacia ti y te tomo la mano y te dijo**-¡CORRE!-**los 2 empezaron a correr, los 2 adultos comenzaron a perseguirlos ,el niño y tu siguen corriendo hasta q creyeron q los habían perdido cuando se dieron cuenta habían llegado a un parque no muy lejos de el barrio , el niño cansado de correr te pregunto -¿Cómo te llamas?-tu solo te sorprendiste y le contestaste –me llamo…..¿ y tu?- le preguntaste alegremente –mi nombre es Jeffrey Woods - de contesto y te regalo una sonrisa .

-quieres caminar un rato por el parque?- tu solo volteaste hacia atrás y suspiraste –sip- dijiste con una sonrisa el te tobo la mano y comenzaron a caminar después de media hora te encontraste sorpresivamente con el auto de tu padre estacionado estaba recargado el en auto muy enojado ,triste y preocupado tu nuevo amigo y tu se acercaron a el auto ,tu padre solo te dijo sube a el auto – de una forma fría tu solo asentiste después te despediste de tu amigo y el te dijo q se mudaría y q era probable q lo volviera a ver en alguna otra ocasión solo lo abrasaste y le preguntaste –prometes estar siempre q te necesite-este solo te acaricio la cabeza y dijo –claro para eso son los amigos –te sentiste protegida ya no estabas sola lo abrazaste y le diste un beso el la mejillas corriste a el auto y entraste luego tu padre entro a el auto y se fueron .

Jeff se sintió raro y dijo –siempre te protegeré y te ayudare siempre -…

**El fin de el recuerdo **

-Fue la ultima vez q lo vi- dijiste con un todo muy apagado pero juraste ver en sus ojos una alma pura encerrada el locura y oscuridad profunda , el solo se que viéndote y te dijo estoy aquí para ayudarte –te dijo sonriendo a pesar de su apariencia física lo reconociste a el instante , lo abrasaste llorando –veo q si cumpliste tu promesa –dijiste entrecortadamente mientras lo abrasabas con fuerza este solo te regreso el abraso una ves mas sentiste a tu ángel guardián cerca a los pocos momentos te quedaste dormida mientras lo abrasabas este se dio cuenta te miro te acomodo en tu cama y te dio un beso en la frente …..

**Perdón por lo cortos q son pero no e tenido mucho tiempo de escribir e estado forrando los libros de la escuela son un chorro noooooooo me van a dar francés en la escuela pero tengo una idea voy a disfrazar a Jeff de mi y el ira a las clases por mi .**

**Jeff : oyee yo no voy a hacerlo.**

**Yo : no te estoy preguntando pero en fin bye porfis comenten .**


	3. Tu mejor amigo Chapter 3 jeff the killer

**Holis gracias por los views a: Mel-frost, kungfubijuu100, zaifroycitrino16 y a 099 de hecho no pensaba en continuar la historia jejejejeje perdon por las faltas de orto necesito lentes ewe.**

* * *

la alarma de tu celular comenzo a sonar sin ganas de levantarte apagaste la alarma te tallaste los ojos y te estiraste te levantaste y fuise a el baño te labaste la cara y pensaste q lo q habia susedido ayer fue un sueño -como me gustaria volver a verte..- saliste el baño y te vestiste con una chamarra blanca unos jeans y unos zapatos comberse bajaste tomaste tu mochila desllunaste y tomaste la llaves de la casa comenzaste a caminar y te pusiste tu capucha y tus audifonos empezate a escuchar a paramore .

Llegaste a la escuela , el grupito de zorras "las reinas de la escuela" te voltearon aver pero tu las ignoraste y seguiste caminando llegaste a el salon de clases y te sentaste hasta atras donde normalmente te sentabas , despues llego Sara tu mejor amiga se te acerco te saludo y se sentó enfrente de ti alado de su novio Antonio .

La clase empezo tomaron lista , y empezo la clase de matematicas te empezo a dar sueño y te acostaste en la banca la maestra se percato de ella y tomo todos sus libros se paro enfrente de ti y los tiro en la mesa haciendo un ruido muy fuerte de golpe te paraste - señorita puede explicarnos el procedimiento para completar la ecuación - solo te quedaste callada pero no queria hacer el ridiculo ante ella a si q te levantaste tomaste el marcador y como ha sabias algo sobre el tema comenzate a escribir la maestra estaba de brasos cruzados recargada en tu lugar .

-termine- dijiste en un tono seguro la maestra se acerco te arrebato el plumon e intento corregir algo en la ecuación pero no pudo- bien señorita ... Puede pasar a su lugar- te mando una mirada asesina te diste la vuelta y te voviste a sentar -valla q esa maestra estaba loca , las clases transcurrieron normal hasta el recreo te sentaste en una banca era tu lugar favorito , tomaste una pluma y un lapiz y tu mano empezo a deslizarse en el papel cuando terminaste el dibujo tus ojos se abrieron como platos habias dibujado a tu amigo de la infancia Jeffrey.

Cerras te la libreta y levantaste la mirada y al pareser ya no habia nadie solo viste alguien parado en el marco de la puerta y luego desaparecio de un momento a otro seguias confindida muviste la cabesa de un lado a otro y te levantaste saliste corriendo a la clase , todas las demas clses fueron aburridas el profesor q mas te quería era el de historia .

Las clases terminaron y saliste comenzo a llover derrepente sentiste como alguien te abraso y te cubrio con un para aguas lentamente sentiste q se empezó a separar de ti con delicadeza te diste la vuelta y viste a jeff el solo te sonrio dulcemente y agarro tu mochila en un segundo recordaste todo lo q sucedió ayer y no dudaste ni un segundo y lo abrasaste fuerte mente - valla veo q alguien me extraño - dijo en tono de sarcasmo solo te separaste de el y le diste un golpe en el bombro jugando el solo rio y te tomo de mano y empezaron a correr a casa **(mmmmm hoy estoy demasiado sentimental XD)**

llegaron a casa y tu subiste a cambiarte la ropa y el dejo tu mochila a lado de la puerta y te siguio a tu cuarto entro sin tocar la pueta y tu esbas en bragas y en una camisa delgada el se puso rojo como un tomate **( oye jeff jitomatito jitomatito . Jeff: ya callate ( Me habienta un zapato ) Yo: y tarado fallaste ) **solo tomaste un zapato y le lo lanzaste a la cara pero fallaste el se escabullo empezaste a caminar hacia la puerta y la cerraste con seguro te diste la vuelta y lo tenias enfrente.

-jeff q haces aqui adentro?- dijite enojada y cundo te ibas a cruzar de brazos el te jalo y le beso sus labios eran suaves y dulces y el empezó a separarse de ti lentamente el solo tenia un sonrisa victoriosa , sim pensarlo lo volviste a besar el puso sus manos en tu cintura y tu lo acercaste mas a ti con tus manos los 2 se separaron por falta de aire y jeff solo te abraso -jamas te dejare sola te lo prometo-

Despues de unos minutos el salio de tu habitacion tu te pusiste el pantalon y bajaste los 2 se sentaron a comer un espagetti jeff estaba de bomista tu solo te reias , cuando terminaron de comer empezaste a hacer tu tarea jeff te ayudo con lo q recordaba ya habias terminado todo estabas recargada en el sillon jeff se quedo dormido a tu lado te lebantaste y lo acostaste en el sillon empezaste a guardar tus cuadernos sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo .

Volteeaste hacia el sillon y ya no estaba hay solo terminaste de hacer lo q estabas haciendo y subiste a tu habitacion y lo encontraste sentado en tu cama leyendo un libro al momento reconociste ese libro , ese libro era tu diario caminaste hacia el y le quitaste el libro pero apartaste la fecha de lo q estaba leyendo - oyeeee - se enojo y se cruzo de brasos solo lo viste tiernamente y le diste un beso en la frente a este solo se le ilumino a cara y te abraso te separaste de el fuiste a dejar el diario en una mesita te sentate alado de el y empezaron a ver una pelicula , luego de unos minutos el tomo tu mano -quieres es mi novia?- solo le sonreiste y le diste un beso el solo te aserco mas a el .

y se quedaron dormidos en la cama el te abraso y te susurro a el oido- desde q te vi que de pofunda mente enamorado de ti ya te perdi una vez y no volvera a pasar te lo prometo- solo se acomodo y se quedo dormido.

**A EL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Tu alarma comenzo a sonar te moviste a modo de no despertar a jeff apagaste la alarma seguias sentada en tu cama -valla uno de los pocos dias q no tengo esa pesadilla...-sentiste como alguien te abraso y te dio un beso en la mejilla -buenos dias- se escucho la voz de jeff solo te lebantaste y entraste a el baño con tu ropa a cambiarte saliste y ya no estaba jeff en tu cuarto escuchaste a alguien bajar las escaleras saliste de tu cuarto y te encontraste con ...

* * *

**Bido bido bido soy un minion jijijijijijiji gracias por los views aqui la continuacion jeff dile algo a las personas q leen esto.**

**Jeff: me vas a matar aaaaaa**

**Yo: ooo bamos jeff no es tan malo ademas dejas de ir por mi a la escuela si respondes esto: cuando es 2 + 2=?**

**jeff: mmmmmm igual a pez (grito emocionado)**

**yo: oye creo q de verdad necesitas clases ... bueno comentes porfa bye.**


	4. LA PREGUNTA

**holis ^u^ como estan la continuación le pido una disculpa no pude actualizar por la escuela y las tareas e-e a si q aproveche , si les gusta dejen su view XD porfa y les agradezco sus views a todos.**

* * *

Bajaste las escaleras y te encontraste con un hombre alto y delgado seguias en las escaleras de repente un tentaculo negro se acerdo a ti seguias paralizada y jeff no aprecia el tentaculo su enrollo el tu cintura y el hombre se acerco a ti y te susurro -pronto te tendre y jeff no prodra hacer nada- saco su lengua y te lamio el cuello, solo algunas lagrimas salian de tus ojos por decesperacion y angustia...

Se escucho un grito muy fuerte , empertaste gritando y temblando seguías en la cama gracias a q jeff te tenia agarrada -que tienes?- te pregunto preocupado jeff empezaste a llorar y a abrazarlo por el susto , seguís pegada en su pecho El con una de sus manos comenzo a acariciar tu cabello -ya ,ya paso nunca te dejare sola - dijo de forma dulce , estabas tan cómoda el su pecho que te quedaste dormida escuchabas sus latido su respiración calmada y esas palabras te calmaban , tus ojos lenta mente comenzaron a cerrase tenias miedo a perder lo te aferraste mas a el sintiendo q nadie te lo quitaría -te amo no dejaría q nadie te hiciera daño sufriría si te perdiera me dolería demasiando no puedo vivir sin ti-tu ya estabas dormida a si q te dio un beso en la cabeza y se quedo contigo Jeff se sentia muy cómodo contigo a si q si acurruco en tu cabeza quedando se dormido una vez mas.

**DESPUES DE 1 HORA**

Empezabas a abrir los ojos lentamente con la vista comenzaste a recorrer la habitación luego de unos minutos jeff también comenzó a despertar y con preocupación de q algo ta pasara te pego mas a si a el -te sientes bien?- solo suspiraste -no to-do esta bien- dijiste con un poco de nervios -mmmm estas segura q estas bien?- solo lo volteaste a ver mas calmada- si- solo volteo a verte mas calmado -esta bien- te soltó y tu pudiste levantarte el solo le te quedo viendo y luego volteo hacia la pared , tu solo te acercaste a la ventana de tu cuarto observando los autos pasar.

Tu mente estaba en un estado de paz total , y de un momento a otro de dio un dolor horrible en la cabeza ese dolor se sentía como si fuera un golpe en la cabeza muy duro tu mente solo se puso el blanco y un recuerdo sobre una persona mostrándote imajenes sobre tu pasado solo sonreíste y caíste incada a el piso-estas bien?-te pregunto jeff preocupado -si no te preocupes- respondiste mientras te calmabas y te levantabas del piso con lentitud tu mente se inundaba de preguntas solo te decías por que?...

Todo seguía confuso...

-jeff quieres salir caminar un rato?- preguntaste calmada y feliz regalando te una sonrisa mientras te acercabas a el , el te noto rara pero quería hacer q te calmaras -claro!- te respondió y le regalaste una sonrisa -bien- respondiste -te puedes quedar hasta q me cambie?- preguntaste sonrojada -claro!- dijo con una exprecion pervertida lo notaste enseguida solo te sonrojaste mas pero como había un baño en tu cuarto desvediste cambiarte de en baño tomaste tu toalla y entraste a el baño no le habías puesto a la puerta seguro por lo cual jeff podía entrar te metiste a bañar y jeff seguía a fuera esperando te pero su mente pervertida le decía q entrara a el baño pero parte buena le decía q no.

saliste de bañar y recordaste q hablas dejado tu ropa a fuera - mmm mierda deje mi ropa afuera y jeff es el único q esta afuera que tan malo puede ser_dijiste en tu mente solo encogiste los hombros y tomaste tu toalla y la enredaste al rededor de tu cuerpo cubriéndote te la mayor parte del cuerpo confiada saliste y jeff estaba sentado en tu cama viendo las noticias **(yo: lil eso es del diablo! Jeff: cállate! (me dice intentand**a vista...

Se puso enfrente de ti se quedo viéndote puso una mano en la pared a forma de q no pudieras escapar solo te sonrojaste y pusiste t**o matarme) Yo : jeff calmate (mientras sigo corriendo por mi vida) **_y-ya saliste_ dijo sonrojado- dijo jeff su mente pervertida comenzó a trabajar el se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ti de forma lenta tu seguías con a espalda contra la pared solo observa vas como se acercaba a ti con tus manos enfrente de ti para intentar alejarlo pero tu esfuerzo fue nulo es los seguía enfrente de ti con esa sonrisa psicópata y llena de lujuria solo te observo tomo tu barbilla y te beso lenta mente solo te sonrojaste fuerte mente , no separaste las manos de pu cuerpo ya q la toalla era lo único q tenias en ese momento el se percato de ello y solo te observo el tenia una cara de q estaba enamorado profundamente de ti el se acerco y empezó a besarte en el cuello de forma lenta y seductora el seguía besando tu cuello -quieres q me detenga?- te pregunto dejando de besarte por uno segundos te observo con forma seductora..

Solo te sonrojaste -s-si p-por favor- dijiste de forma tímida tu cara estaba completamente roja solo sentías como tu mete te decía detente pero tu corazón decía otra cosa -e-esta bien- jeff bajo la cabeza un tanto apenado lo diento me deje llevar -n-no te preocupes- respondiste muy sonrojada , el lo único q hizo fue volver a besarte en los labios seguías sonrojada él solo sonrió pero atrás de esa sonrisa psicópata se encontraba el antiguo jeffrey ...

-saldré de la habitación para q puedas vestirte de acuerdo?-solo vi como se alegaba lentamente de mi -e-esta bien- dije con un tono asustado el lo noto y te dijo - tranquila no me ire te lo prometo- eso solo te hizo sentir mas tranquila pero un poco extrañada -esta bien...-

Te cambiaste ibas con un pantalón de mezclilla simple un sudadera negra **(con audífonos integrados :P)** saliste de la habitación y jeff estaba recargado en el corredor jugando con su cuchillo -ya nos vamos?- solo te volteo a ver extañado - te tardaste muy poco me sorprende -enserio?!- preguntaste de una manera sarcástica el solo sonrio y tomo tu mano y salieron de la casa -que quieres hacer?- te pregunto jeff observando a la gente pasar de forma tan tranquila -lo q quieras- respondiste observando el lugar calmada suspiraste -quiero mostraste algo- dijo jeff volteando te a ver -esta bien- contestaste de manera calmada el epezo a a caminar por las frías calles hasta q llegaron a una parte de la ciudad donde había un lago y alado un bosque muy hermoso -que hamos a qui?- preguntaste con un toque de curiosidad -esta mos a qui por que...

**Que le dira jeff o_o jeff algun comentario a la gente q lee esto?**

**jeff: i will kill you bitches listo ya dije lo q tenia q decir **

**yo: bien ya sabes ingles!**

**jeff: ya deja de joder mi miserable exitencia! (empieza a correterme con un acha)**

**yo_ bien prepárate para el exame de educacion fisica por q tu iras a hcer lo por mi **

**jeff: pero q mierda .-. yo nmo are nada **

**yo: seguro?**

**jeff: q planeas hacer (me ve asustado)**

**yo:tu tanquilo si no haces el examen facil te dejare con tus fans que clase de cosas le aran ? comentenlo porfa  
**

**jeff: mierda **


End file.
